toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flower1470/Current projects
Hey everyone! It seems like we've gotten a sudden boost of activity, so I figured I should make a quick post about what we're currently doing here. Now that Toontown Online is gone, we're trying to fix up everything to (as I like to call it) "museum status." This means to get everything in order so we can preserve the game as it was. Trading cards We are unsure of how many pictures/descriptions we're missing. Some pictures need to be replaced while descriptions need to be verified (and corrected if necessary). Toonography cards should be put on the respective NPC's page, cogs on the respective cog's page, etc, as well as on the Trading cards page itself. Please do not steal images off the internet! Always ask for permission first! :UPDATE (11/16/15): We have had a lot of pictures uploaded and organized, which is great! Unfortunately, we're still missing several pictures and descriptions. Here is the current list: :In need of descriptions: *Artie *Big Weight *Billy Budd *Chicken Boy *Dr. Pulyurleg *Foghorn :In need of pictures: *Smudgy Mascara *Dr. Fret *Clarabelle Cow :If you happen to know of anything else that is missing (pictures, descriptions, etc.) please tell us! ::UPDATE (11/14/16): The list above has been updated! ::UPDATE (12/24/17): Updated again! ToonTasks Our ToonTask pages could use some help. Each one should have a written summary of the task, a list of toons/cogs/locations involved in the task, and the appropriate templates describing the task. This is a good example of how they should look. In addition, all ToonTask information needs to be moved off the NPC page and onto the ToonTask page; for example, this NPC. "In other languages" A brand-new project that attempts to include the international versions of Toontown Online! We're looking for the French, Spanish, German, Brazilian Portuguese, and Japanese equivalents of in-game items such as cogs, playgrounds, and gags. If you played Toontown in another country or have access to materials from said countries, we would love your help! . This is a perfect example of what it's supposed to look like. Missing images Getting good quality pictures is really hard now, but if you happen to have one that can fill one of these gaps, please upload it! We only accept images from credible sources - if you're unsure, ask an Administrator. Missing information Pretty self-explanatory. You notice we missed something? Throw the template on it and we'll review it! Citation needed Some statements found on pages may or may not be true. We can use your help by adding a proper reference! Anything is helpful - an article, a picture, or even your own experience. ---- Basically, if you see something that doesn't look right, go fix it! We need all the help we can get. Please take a look at our wiki rules, manual of style, and private server policy. These cannot be disputed. If you're interested in becoming a staff member, the requirements can be found here. Any questions can be directed to an Administrator. We're always open to suggestions as well. Keep in mind this is a work in progress. It's not perfect - mistakes will be made, changes will be argued. But the main point is to have fun while doing it! ~Flower1470 ♥ UPDATE (12/24/17): Updated 'Trading cards' list; reworded a few things UPDATE (11/14/16): Updated 'Trading cards' list; added 'Citation needed'; minor grammar fixes UPDATE (11/16/15): Removed 'Redirects'; added 'Missing info', 'Missing images', and 'In other languages'; added 'Trading cards' list; reorganized list from highest to lowest priority Category:Blog posts